


All the ways Ian says 'I love you' _ n.2

by Follevolo



Series: All the ways Ian says 'I love you' [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Mick, listen to me. You are the one for me, okay? I’ll go to work and then come back to you, every night. It’s just a job for me! I would never ruin what I have with you for any of that guys.</p>
<p>Mickey rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling with a sarcastic smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the ways Ian says 'I love you' _ n.2

\- I just don’t understand why it’s so important to you! It’s just a job!

Mickey raised his eyebrows, his forehead furrowed in disbelief. He started walking back and forward in the small kitchen with his hands waving around frantically under Ian’s exasperated look.

\- YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND? OF COURSE! HOW COULD YOU! I DON’T LET A BUNCH OF FUCKING GREY FAGGOTS TOUCH ME EVERY FUCKING DAY! I DON’T GET PAID TO RUB MY BUTT ON SOME GERIATRIC RICH VIAGROID! I BET YOU DON’T FUCKING GET IT…

Ian got closer to Mickey and caught his silly face between his big hands, looking at him with eyes wide open.

\- Mick, listen to me. You are the one for me, okay? I’ll go to work and then come back to you, every night. It’s just a job for me! I would never ruin what I have with you for any of that guys.

Mickey rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling with a sarcastic smile.

\- How do you fucking know this? I saw them. Yeah, some of them are fucking grandpas, but others aren’t. And they are rich, with nice apartments and fucking Porches and they probably can have a fucking conversation about politics or gay rights and they are proud and free and they could easily give you the fucking world and take you away from this shithole. So why on earth would you come back to me every night if you could go with one of them?

\- Because I love you, asshole.

Mickey opened his mouth, and then closed it. He opened it. And then closed it.

He looked like a fucking goldfish.

\- Are you fucking kidding me?

\- Nope, Milkovich. Serious as an heart attack.

The older man pushed him away and started to walk again around the room, his eyes unable to look at him, but flying from one thing to another. He looked like a fucking schizophrenic, and Ian sighed, sitting on a chair and observing him with a resigned expression.

\- Well… that’s… That’s fucking bullshit, I’m not letting you win this round just because you found a way to… to distract me. You don’t really mean it.

Ian closed his eyes and started massaging his temples with his fingertips.

\- Of course I fucking mean it, asswipe! – he replied, trying very hard not to kick him in the face – What’s wrong with you, like you didn’t know it already! First time I say it and that’s what I get in return?

\- … I guess I’m kind of freaking out about it – Mickey grumped, avoiding eye contact.

\- Well I’m fucking sorry if my love bothers you. If you don’t like it that’s the door.

\- I’m not leaving, you idiot.

\- … Why is that?

\- Cos I fucking love you back, that’s why. Two can play at this stupid game – Mickey smirked, while Ian opened his mouth, and the closed it. He opened it, and then closed it.

He looked like a fucking goldfish.

\- Are you saying this just to win the fucking conversation?

Mickey couldn’t manage to answer back, because a loud voice came from upstairs.

\- FOR GOD’S SAKE YOU TWO IDIOTS, SOMEONE HERE IS TRYING TO LEARN PHYSICS. – Lip appeared on the stairs, livid. He looked at them with what seemed like pure disgust – YOU PATHETIC PUSSIES, WE ALL FUCKING KNOW YOU LOVE EACH OTHER WE DON’T NEED YOU TO YELL IT AROUND LIKE A FUCKING MARRIED COUPLE. IAN, YOU ARE FUCKING LEAVING THAT JOB, AND NOT BECAUSE MR. PIMP HERE SAID IT, BUT BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL. AND YOU, LITTLE MILKOVICH SHIT, JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING RETARDED BITCH. HE HAS BEEN FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE FOREVER, SO GET OVER IT ALREADY. NOW GO HAVE SEX OR WHATEVER AND JUST SHUT THE HELL UP.

Lip ran upstairs and slammed the door as the two boys looked at each other, blushing and grinning like two adorable dorks.


End file.
